harrypotterbooksfandomcom-20200214-history
Azkaban
|Employed = Dementors Aurors }}Azkaban was a wizarding prison that served England, Wales, Scotland and Ireland. It housed convicted criminals who used to be guarded by Dementors. About Azkaban was guarded by Dementors for nearly four-hundred years until the end of the Second Wizarding War. They induced despair in prisoners until they gave up hope. For short and long-term prisoners, their health deteriorated until they were completely insane. The prisoners were the food source of the Dementors and there were calls for it to be improved, but the Dementors were kept because Azkaban had a zero-breakout rate for centuries. Rubeus Hagrid described how he kept thinking about upsetting things in Azkaban, until he couldn't remember who he was and began to lose a will to live. Dementors didn't want prisoners to ever leave, because they were losing a food source. Being free of Dementors again was like being "born again". In 1717, use of any of the Unforgivable Curses had an immediate life sentence in Azkaban unless it was done under the control of the Imperius Curse or under the permission of the government (e.g. Aurors had permission during the First Wizarding War to use these curses to subdue Death Eaters). Level of security around a prisoner was higher depending on who it was. Sirius Black was a top-security prisoner , and had Dementors outside the door day and night. History During the First Wizarding War, the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement (Barty Crouch Snr.) would not give suspected Death Eaters a trial and sentenced people to Azkaban before they had the chance to manipulate the court and feign being under the Imperius Curse. However, a lot of innocents were wrongfully imprisoned in Azkaban because it. An Auror, Alastor Moody was thought to have filled half the cells in Azkaban because he was successful at capturing Death Eaters. There were four known escapes. Barty Crouch Snr sentenced Barty Crouch Jnr to Azkaban during the First Wizarding War, but Mrs Crouch begged him to save their only child. He eventually agreed and snuck her in when she was dying. He switched her and their son using Polyjuice Potion. She soon died in Azkaban. and he kept was kept locked up at home for years. In July 1993 , Cornelius Fudge gave Sirius Black a newspaper during an inspection , and he saw Peter Pettigrew in Animagus form on the front page. Fudge was surprised by how calm and sane he was when he was inspecting. Sirius escaped Azkaban in Animagus for, being very thin and able to get through bars , causing a three-year search. At least 100 Dementors were stationed at Hogwarts School until June, when they gave a Kiss to a student (Harry Potter) and Fudge decided they had acted out of control and had to go back to Azkaban. In 1996, Dementors began to leave Azkaban because Voldemort had a better food source. They enabled thirteen Death Eaters to breakout including Bellatrix Lestrange. In 1997, another Death Eater breakout was covered up by the government. The Dementors soon abandoned the prison completely and fought for the Death Eaters in pivotal fights including the Battle of Hogwarts. In 1997 to 1998, a Death Eater controlled government sentenced innocent Muggle-borns and supporters of Harry Potter to Azkaban. Known prisoners Pre-1980 First Wizarding War Intermittence years Second Wizarding War 1998 - Behind the scenes * It's unknown why Hagrid was not sent to Azkaban when he was accused of opening the Chamber of Secrets the first time. It was thought in the wizarding world that whoever had been accused was sentenced to Azkaban. Notes and sources Category:Wizarding world locations